


New Year's wish

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Story about New Year's Eve lived by Steven and Spinel.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	New Year's wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kloa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloa/gifts).
  * A translation of [El deseo de año nuevo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079602) by [Naxo_jiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs). 



|December 31, 2019, 11:55 p.m. New Year's Eve|

The Crystal gems, Steven and Spinel are waiting for the new year from Steven's house next to the beach. But at some point, Steven is separated from the group by Spinel, who looks quite distressed and very nervous. 

\- S-Steven, can you come for a moment? - She said shyly. 

\- Of course, right away. - He answered somewhat worried. 

\- I think… I think it would be fine here. - While sitting on the stairs leading to the beach. 

\- Okay Spinel. Sorry to ask but why have we come here? You look somewhat worried, if you feel uncomfortable with all this, if you feel alone or apart you can talk to me. - He said sitting next to her. 

\- NO! Nothing of that. - She said quickly moving both hands from side to side in front of her face. - I feel well here, really! being with everyone makes me very happy, it's just that… «No, I can't, this is too much! and now what should I say? » Ehh it has been a pretty crazy year, right? - She said culminating with a pretty nervous laugh. 

\- Ohhhhh yes, it has been a very strange year, but everything ended well, right? - He said staring at Spinel's eyes. - But it’s good to hear that it makes you happy to be here, I am happy too ... Ehhh well we all are, we are happy that you joined us, I meant. - He said looking away and blushing with shame. 

\- There is only one minute left for the next year! - Said a distant voice. 

\- Come on, we better get back. We must prepare for the countdown, you’ll love the show that comes later. He said taking Spinel's hand to return with the others. 

\- Wait!! - Shouted, letting go of Steven's hand. - «Come on, you can do it, this is your moment, please do not let him go ... Try it» I can't end the year without trying. - She said as she approached Steven. 

\- Ehhhh try what? I don't understand... What are you talking abo-? 

Steven was not able to finish speaking when Spinel's hands pulled on his jacket to meet his lips. Spinel shut up Steven with a passionate kiss, which he corresponded by taking her from her waist and closing his surprised eyes to enjoy the moment even more. While at that moment the final seconds that showed the new year were heard. While faced with such a romantic scene, midnight arrived with a hundred of floating lanterns of desires covering the sky, illuminating the tender and emotional kiss that the nascent happy couple shared without seeming to have an end and that would seal the beginning of a dreamed year for Steven and Spinel.

**Author's Note:**

> Story created from the incredible illustration made by the talented artist Kloa, this work is my sincere tribute to her as an illustrator.


End file.
